


Just another day at the docks

by Peruse



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Pre-War, subtle mention of war
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-29
Updated: 2013-10-29
Packaged: 2017-12-30 20:57:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1023299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peruse/pseuds/Peruse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Working at the docks wasn't easy; it was hard work, low pay, and long hours. Even with those issues the only change Dion wanted was for Orion to stop talking about those fragging seekers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just another day at the docks

-can do 23 mach speed and-“ 

"can pull corner sharp turns without stopping and even incline on a 17 degree angle." 

"Yea! Isn’t it amazing!" Dion sighed and looked back at Orion; half a second later, he wished he hadn’t. Earnest blue optics stared at the yellow bot with guilelessness; Dion nearly twitched and just sighed again. The mech patted the crate and stepped back as it was sucked into a ground bridge and sent to Antihex.

"Yea." Orion grinned at the response and tightened the strap on his crate. Grabbing the next stack of Energon, the dockmech kicked his previous crate into a bridge where it was blasted to Iacon.

"I know right! I mean, I wish I could go that fast. I’d love to learn to fly, especially like a Seeker! I mean, their frames have 32.54% less mass than a grounder, yet their engines weigh…." Dion counted the cubes in his stack as Orion went on another tangent on Seekers. Again. If he heard one more stupid fact about seekers, he’d sagging… Dion huffed and exhaled air from his vents.

He’d tell Orion to slagging stop obsessing over seekers and find a new topic to obsess about. Dion easily ignored the little voice in his processor that stated that he had this thought for 3 orns straight. Sending his small package to Kaon, he grabbed the next stack as Orion continued to prattle on.

”..4032.1 for just a model 12-X24A. I mean, I’m no science bot, but I thought that was impossible! But Seekers…” Dion took a deep vent as he shoved Iacon’s shipment harder than needed to the bridge. Fragging Seekers. Stealing a quick stretch, the mech groaned as he felt his hydraulics’ hiss and pop. Half a joor left, then he could go back to is domicile and get some energon, recharge, avoid seekers, and just relax till his next shift. 

“Even their government is different! According to the books in the archive, they will listen to the prime but completely ignore the council and elders. Apparently they’re ruled by an equal parliament- hey, can you help me with this shipment, it’s a bit heavy.”

“Hmmm, wha- oh, Yea, sure.” 

“Thanks” and then he was back to the seekers. Dion grabbed the side of the crate and helped push Orion’s load into the Praxian gate. As the energon disappeared with a ‘whoosh’, Orion looked to his left at his partner.

"Isn’t that amazing, Dion!" 

"Yea." He’d tell Orion to calm down tomorrow, Dion affirmed as he once again saw exuberant bright blue optics.


End file.
